


No more safety net

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Established Braeden/Derek Hale, F/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's not ready to come out of hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more safety net

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a drabble tree challenge for Game of Cards on LJ.

"There is still a place for you here," Braeden said lightly as she cleaned her gun.

Derek stepped away from the window, letting the curtain drop and turned toward her. "What are you trying to say?"

Braeden shrugged, kept her eyes on her firearm. "No more than what I said. There's still a place for you here. Scott's doing the best he can but I know he wouldn't say no to your help. You wouldn't be alone, Derek."

"I'm not alone now," he replied, sitting down beside her on the bed. 

Braeden stopped what she was doing and put the gun down on her other side gently before turning back to Derek.

"Is this really what you want? Never staying in the same place more than two days? Running all over the country chasing ghosts? It's the life I've chosen but you... it's not you, Derek."

"It could be," he replied, a bit stubborn but sadder.

"But it won't be," she replied softly.

Derek sighed and was quiet for a few minutes. "I just need more time."

She nodded. "Okay. I can give you that. But I don't know about much more."

"I know."


End file.
